The New World
by mieksqueak
Summary: I was inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean to write this. If you like it, review and I'll continue. Young Georgianna Aldsworth is sick of her life. Her father is trying to 'sell' her off to some noble man she doesn't love. When she 'goes missing', they didn't expect her to be seen on the deck of her own ship...


** A/N:This just popped into my head, if you like it, I'll continue.**

**I own all the Characters :)**

_A little girl of about barely 8 years of age ran giggling towards an adult, presumably her father. He scooped her up effortlessly into his strong arms and smiled. Her blue eyes were filled with curiosity. The man laughed with a deep voice and ruffled the little girls brown locks playfully before he set her back down. As her feet were set onto the wooden deck, she scowled. She placed her small, dainty hands on the skirt of her light blue dress. The white lacing at the bottom ruffled slightly in the light breeze that blew from the endless blue waters. White sails above her moved with unison alongside the breeze, pushing the wooden vessel forward on its own accord. It was almost sun high and the sunlight shone brightly on the little girl's fair complexion. She looked up to the bright blue sky and marvelled at its colour._

"_Georgianna!" called an elderly voice. It belonged to Olivia, her handmaiden. Olivia was a short and rather plump lady in her late forties. She had faded brown hair with streaks of grey that was tied into a tight bun. She wore plain attire and had numerous wrinkles in her aged face. She was a very gentle and loving woman. She had seen this little girl grow up and was there for her when thing seemed most dark. The little girl turned around and smiled once again. She ran into Olivia's arms and received a motherly embrace. Olivia picked her up and placed her on her hip. _

"_We shall arrive soon." Olivia informed the little girl with a slight Irish accent lacing her words. The little girl sighed. They had been travelling for a long time aboard this vessel. Her father, the man from before, had been offered a job in a foreign country and with their financial trouble; the offer came at an opportune time. They had previously lived in Brighton, England. Her father was in the Navy and she stayed at home with Olivia after her mother had tragically passed away._

* * *

A disease was going around in the small naval town of Brighton that some foreigner had acquired in the Caribbean. Many people caught this fever and it was contagious. It had been devastating for the Aldsworth family when Adelaide had passed with her daughter by her side. She had been buried in the local cemetery against the wishes of her family. They argued that she should have been laid to rest with her deceased relatives. Her husband had persisted and eventually won the argument against the very unhappy family of his deceased wife.

* * *

_The image of the gaunt face of her mother still haunted her in her slumber. She felt as if the death of her mother was her fault because she was the one who was there when she passed. She sometimes cried in her bed as she tried, with difficulty, to fall asleep under her heavy blankets. The thing that baffled the little girl at such a young age was since they climbed aboard the HMS Turbulent, the dreams have vanished and she had mostly good nights of sleep. Maybe it was the ocean that calmed her subconscious as she slept. She was still too young to think of a valid reason behind her sleeping patterns on land and on the ocean._

_Olivia carried her down below to her cabin which she shared with her handmaiden. She was placed on the wooden floor and Olivia sighed. _

"_We have to get you dressed, little girl." She stated sternly. Gerogianna frowned. She disliked being dressed up and confined in her clothing. Olivia walked to the trunk that contained the girl's dresses. Olivia opened the lid and turned back towards the little girl. She looked at the girl with a scowl. She sighed._

"_I know how much we both dislike getting you dressed up but the sooner we start, the sooner you can get back to papa and see our destination from afar." She informed the little girl._

_Georgianna's face lit up when she heard Olivia's proposal but her shoulders slumped as the woman pulled a light yellow frock out of the wooden trunk. Olivia raised an eyebrow at the girl and she sighed. Finally the young lady stepped forward and allowed her handmaiden to undress her. Olivia was careful not to dishevel her brown hair. The yellow dress was similar to the one she was previously wearing but it had shorter sleeves that went up to her elbows and minimal lacing. Immediately after the Buttons were closed the little girl raced through the door of their sleeping quarters and ran onto deck. The captain was shouting commands and the sailors obeyed. She weaved through the masses of bustling men towards the stern of the ship. Looking out into the blue she spotted a faint outline. Her heart rate picked up/ She had never been away from her home. This would be all new._

_Her father came up behind her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up and he smiled at her. She smiled back, the reflection of the sun glinting in her blue eyes. Suddenly she looked down to the wood beneath her shoes but her father put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Do not be scared, my dear."_

_And with that they entered a new world in Port Royal…_

**Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
